


猎手3

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 芝诺光♀补档





	猎手3

别小瞧光与芝诺斯每天的日常“练习”，每一场都是毁天灭地级的死斗。哪怕只是被他的刀尖扫到，光也会变成两截。与以前唯一的差别，大概就是她被打倒在地时不用担心芝诺斯补刀。

光的头发被汗水黏在脸上，一缕一缕的。不是每个人在激斗后，都会优雅如她身边的皇子。而优雅本尊此刻握着她的手……

“太刀要这样挥！要用斜锋去擦过对手，不要直接砍，那样会卡在骨头上拔不出来。”太刀界的权威希望光之战士尊重太刀，不要把它当做板斧。

“我不是！我没有！我只是把它当做骑士的剑！”

骑士的剑……

光双眼里的光辉突然短暂的熄灭了，而此时芝诺斯头晕目眩的进入醉以太的状态。他看到光穿着一套厚厚的皮草站在雪地里，手里握着骑士剑，有一个人正像他一样叫她在怎样挥剑。

啊！我的挚友！没想到你挥剑的样子也是如此的耀眼！

飞速流转的时间旋涡里，到处都是一个蓝发骑士温厚的笑脸。他们共乘在黑色陆行鸟上在雪原发出夸张的叫喊。在篝火旁两人盖着同一张毛毡毯子，骑士在背后紧紧的抱住她取暖。

“你看到了什么？”

芝诺斯回神时发现头趴在光的肩窝里，她努力站直撑着他庞大的身躯。他撑起身体，头却依然埋在她的肩窝：“你的过去，一位骑士。”

奥尔什方啊……她突然羡慕起芝诺斯，能用超越之力身临其境的经历从前的画面。光摸着他的头发：“你的超越之力跟身体不协调，发动时会很难受。”

那些画面让芝诺斯觉得奇怪，他一直认为他们一模一样，向前，一路向前，绝不会沉溺在过去：“你是不是也看到了我的过去？”

“嗯。”

光看到了芝诺斯在漫天血雨里蹂躏人命，看到死在他手中的无数冤魂。看到了他们父子间的对话，瓦厉斯出乎他的意料般的是个正常的父亲。她甚至还看到，第一次在神拳痕时，太子纡尊降贵的弯腰带走了她被斩下的头发，在阿拉米格无聊的夜晚摩挲。

她颈窝的味道非香非臭，不是少女的甜香，也不是贵妇们名贵的香水。战士的汗水与费洛蒙，像只晒足了阳光的小动物：“你真好闻。”

 

加雷马也是过星芒节的，也是皇室成员唯一聚在一起的节日。

芝诺斯收到正式通知函时，上面还特地注明带着弑神者一起去。哦，光之战士在加雷马有个酷炫的称号，弑神者。毕竟他们听过的蛮神名字都有着共同的结局，就是被光拍死。

“弑神者？原来我在你们眼里是这么帅气的人！”

光呆还挺美，完全没看到芝诺斯看着她头疼的面孔。在启程前的一周，光被一群侍女礼仪官裁缝团团包围，皇室礼仪，定做礼服，宛如当年的帝国南方堡激战。

娜娜莫陛下救我……此刻光之战士唯一能祈祷的对象就是乌尔达哈的小女王，原来当公主这么难！

“呵呵……”脑海里的尘世幻龙依旧嘲讽，身为世上最高贵的存在，光居然不向它祈祷。

 

加雷马倾尽东洲北洲两国之力建造的宫殿恢弘壮丽，天空盘旋的飞行探照灯，投射在各种彩色金属建筑上，充满了梦幻般迷离的色彩。与同样大气磅礴的伊修加德古城比起，完全是截然不同的两个时空。

瓦厉斯再次见到光之战士时，她已经学会了行标准的加雷马宫廷礼，与皇子芝诺斯穿着同款朱红色正装。上次在云海见到这个身材瘦小的蛮族英雄时，她穿着伊修加德式的服装，在云海的风被吹的满脸灰。只有一双眼睛明亮到咄咄逼人的地步。如果不是这双令人印象深刻的双眼，瓦厉斯基本认不出来。精心妆扮过的冒险者，倒也真算得上一位美人。

 

光本以为会在皇室聚会上遭到非难和敌视，结果她在衣香鬓影里感觉到的只有好奇的打量。

帝国的阶级社会与改制前的伊修加德完全不同。

强者对弱者理所应当的蹂躏，上级对下级毫不留情的剥削，下级对上级无条件的服从。而她，光之战士，弑神者，有资格站在芝诺斯殿下的身边，无疑是最强者。

在宴会上，瓦厉斯当着所有人问他俩：“你们什么时候结婚？”

“噗——”皇室礼仪白学了，光呆的喷出了口中的酒。

坐在她身边的芝诺斯擦着脸镇定的说：“父皇，这样是不是太快了？”

瓦厉斯点点头：“也是，不符合流程。那你们今天就订婚吧。”

“我……”

光刚要反驳，被芝诺斯轻描淡写的往嘴里塞了个鸡腿：“谨遵旨意。”

“唔……皇……唔……”光拼命的咽下鸡腿，刚想反驳就被一群此起彼伏的恭喜惊叹声淹没了。

国宴过后，瓦厉斯把芝诺斯传召到寝宫。他把一封文件递给芝诺斯，上面写着芝诺斯和光之战士的订婚问题。看来是早就准备好的。

瓦厉斯：“这些国书递交给艾欧泽亚和东洲各国的领导人，用不了一个月，所有流传过光之战士事迹的地方，都会知道你们的婚姻。无论你们最后有没有缘分，这个世界除了加雷马，再也没有地方会接纳这位蛮族英雄。艾欧泽亚的利剑既然不能为加雷马效劳，那就让她变成我们的收藏品。”

断了她所有退路吗？这是个不错的主意。姜还是老的辣，不亏是父皇。父子俩再次默契的相视一笑，那邪魅自信的笑容如出一辙。

 

政坛诡谲，芝诺斯只是无心政治，绝不是不擅长。光后知后觉两只老狐狸编造的梦幻时，已经深陷其中无法自拔。更让她觉得可怕的是，她已经开始认同加雷马帝国。因为她是海德林的使徒，不是任何国家的战士。没有理所应当的为某个国家效力的动机。

 

芝诺斯从没再听取报告过带上过光，这还是她第一次被传到会议厅。王座上的太子散发着跟她第一次碰面时的可怕压迫感，把一张报告拍在光的身上：“你看吧。”

……

报告上写着，多玛人召唤出新的蛮神。光觉得这简直难以置信，她不是带领大家解放多玛了吗？多玛人民不是已经赢得了自由，为什么还会召唤蛮神？

芝诺斯从没跟光计较过多玛沦陷的事情，但这次是真的生气了：“你的牺牲，你险些为之付出生命的陌生领土就是这么对你的。他们辜负了你的牺牲，侮辱了我的挚友。”

“那个……”千夫长战战兢兢的询问：“请问太子要如何应对？”

光无力的闭目握拳：“我去歼灭蛮神，这是海德林赋予的使命。”

讨伐？歼灭？芝诺斯突然笑的极其开心，他一直以来渴望着与挚友并肩作战的时刻终于来了！这个世界还有比这令人心跳的事情吗？

“赶快去通知多玛地面做好准备，我要与王妃去多玛狩猎蛮神。”

“可是……”千夫长差点被他的笑容吓出心梗：“殿下，多玛已经不在加雷马的版图里。贸然带着大队人马，可能会引发当地人的反抗。”

“反抗就炸平。”芝诺斯发觉自己说错了话，改口：“摆平。”

 

光抱着肩膀，缩在椅子上，陷入前所未有的迷茫。她为了拯救人而杀人，招致了更多的牺牲。为了遏制蛮神而弑神，导致更多蛮神被召唤。为了朋友的期望为伊修加德奔走，却失去了最重要的人。拼尽全力解放的多玛人违逆了海德林的意志，那她牺牲自我解放的阿拉米格又会怎样?

“你该不会在哭吧？”推开房门的芝诺斯，看着光的肩膀在上下抖动。他穿了一身洁白的毛绒浴衣，鎏金般的长发搭在身后，手里提着两瓶酒。

“才没有。”光手背抹下眼睛，故作坚强的噘着嘴。

“都叫人安排好了，明早启程，下午我们就可以愉悦的狩猎了。”

愉悦♂的狩猎♂。光听着总觉得不对味，他说愉悦就愉悦吧。叫她挚友的人总是奇奇怪怪的。

芝诺斯看见她眼里闪烁的奇怪的光，就知道她又想起来某位骑士了。他们俩默契的达成共识，对以前做过的事情概不追究。无论是杀人无数的芝诺斯，还是杀过无数帝国兵的艾欧泽亚的英雄。各自有各自的阵营，双手都沾满鲜血，谁也不比谁高尚。能被光当做挚友深切怀念的人，想必也是十分厉害。没能与他一战，芝诺斯深感遗憾。

相顾无言的喝着酒，月上中天时，芝诺斯自顾自的躺在了光的床上。

？？？

光戳戳：“喂！你干嘛！回你自己房间去！”肌肉手感真是好啊……

 

芝诺斯：“跟你做挚友之间做的事情。”

光：“？？？同性挚友才可以同床睡，你是男人哦，给我离开！”

芝诺斯：“我用超越之力时，分明看见你跟那个骑士一起睡过。”

“那是在雪地野外监视敌人，只有一床毯子！不那么睡会冻死！”光很想把芝诺斯踢下去，但很可悲的是她不敢。

芝诺斯：Zzzz……

 

召唤蛮神的地方在红玉海、延夏、太阳神草原三不管的地带。就算被海盗众、多玛忍者还有敖龙族部落发现，讨论好权限再发兵支援也是一天后的事情。以多玛如今的国力，只要帝国不主动开炮杀戮，他们是无法主动进攻的。

尤其飞空艇群上挂着芝诺斯的旗帜，吓都把他们吓死了。

光抱着刺剑简直没眼去看芝诺斯，整个旅途他处在一种梦幻般的幸福状态，仿佛像去度蜜月。荒凉之地，四处石头，丑到没眼看的蛮神，打的一身泥跟臭汗。实在无法理解芝诺斯幸福到BLINGBLING的状态，这孩子估计真的是傻的。

而此时与光一起讨伐蛮神的芝诺斯内心——

啊！我的光之战士，一直都在对抗如此强大的敌人吗！不，神明也在我的挚友面前颤抖！那挥舞着刺剑厮杀的闪耀身影，让太阳也为之失色！只有我才配与他并肩而行！只有她，才能让我感受到前所未有的心跳！我百无聊赖的生命，就是在等待她出现的一刻！

光不知道芝诺斯在想什么，但是他的表情真的很糟糕。那迷醉的样子，就跟被精炼过的信徒差不多。

这次的蛮神是被芝诺斯吓死的。

看着灰飞烟灭的蛮神，芝诺斯迎着太阳潇洒的举起太刀：“下次一定带上最好的画师，来记录我们并肩作战的瞬间。”

光无奈的收起刺剑：“普通人在这要么被吓死，要么被精炼。”

不得不说他陶醉的样子挺帅的，但就是表情说不出的……HENTAI……“只有你与我才能做到。”

 

 

头皮发麻的光独自来到海边，她记不得有多久没有一个人在空旷地带吹风了。红玉海的海风比海都冷冽，也缺了海都那份温暖的人间烟火。她眯着眼躺在海滩上，听着海水节拍。

“你变了好多。”

熟悉的桀骜声音在耳边响起，一瞬间让光觉得自己幻听了。

睁开眼，银发的高大身影将他笼罩着。  
“埃斯蒂尼安！”光跳起来，“我不是做梦吧！”

与略带嘲讽的声音相对比的，是挂着温和笑意的脸。她之前都无法想象，苍天之龙骑的头盔下，是一张帅的让人移不开眼睛的脸。想当初，她跟阿莉塞还为了埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克谁更帅争论了好久。

她开心的拉起埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊，用力摇晃着：“天哪！我们几年没见了！你去了哪里！艾默里克好担心你！你造不造阿尔菲诺每天都要念叨你！阿尔菲诺跟你长得越来越像了！你  
们是不是有血缘关系……”

“呱噪的女人。”

埃斯蒂尼安怂怂肩膀，坐在她的旁边：“苍天之龙骑将会被遗忘，现在在你面前的只是埃斯蒂尼安，一位流浪骑士。”

光深呼吸让自己冷静下来，侧过身托着脸对他说：“说出来你可能不信，有好几次，在多玛，在太阳神草原，在阿拉米格，我都感觉你好像就在身边。”

埃斯蒂尼安摸摸光的头，凝视着她的双眼：“我一直都在能看得到你的地方，龙血将你我连接。”

“遇见你真是太好了……我已经很久，很久没有见到大家了。”想起过去的友人，光的悲伤溢满胸口，“感觉又回到了翻云雾海。”

埃斯蒂尼安：“所以，你嫁给了芝诺斯？”

光摇头：“只是对外说法，我们是朋友。”

埃斯蒂尼安按住她的肩膀：“无法想象你能和那样的人成为朋友。你是我的搭档，我和阿尔菲诺前进的目标，也是我最尊敬的战士。不要留在加雷马，跟我远走高飞吧。”

……

光竟然无法拒绝埃斯蒂尼安真诚的目光。

自由，或者死亡。她为了他人的自由付出了自己的自由，为了让他人免于死亡，每天将自己置于死神的对面。

“对不起……我无法做到只为自己而活。你不是苍天之龙骑，可我永远是光之战士。”

“也是。”埃斯蒂尼安松开她的肩膀，望着天上飞过的海鸟：“你这样的高手，哪里都困不住你，除非你心甘情愿。”


End file.
